The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
One example of a waterproof electrical connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5692929. In this waterproof connector, a male hood of a male housing is capable of fitting into the space between a terminal housing member of a female housing and a female hood that surrounds-this terminal housing member. A sealing ring-fitted to an outer circumference face of the terminal housing member fits tightly with the male hood, thereby waterproofing the connector.
This example discusses a means for doubly retaining terminal fittings housed within the terminal housing member of the female housing. In order to obtain a strong retaining force, these terminal fittings are retained directly by a side retainer inserted from one side. A retainer through hole, for allowing the side retainer to be attached, opens into a side face of the female hood. The retainer is pushed through this retainer through hole until it reaches a correct position for retaining the terminal fittings.
Conventionally, the size of this retainer through hole is the minimum required to allow the retainer to pass therethrough. Consequently, it is difficult to push the retainer, and it may even become stuck part-way through the pushing operation. The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a connector wherein the retainer is simply and reliably pushed to the correct position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,929 discloses a retainer which is inserted from fitting side of the connector, and is movable from side to side via a through hole in the side of the connector housing. Such a retainer is large, and requires a corresponding large connector housing.
According to the invention there is provided a connector comprising first and second housings mutually engageable in an attachment direction, said first housing having a tubular terminal housing member adapted to house a terminal fitting, and a hood surrounding said terminal housing member to define a continuous channel open in the attachment direction, and said second housing being insertable into said channelon engagement of said first and second housings, wherein said first housing defines a retainer insertion hole extending substantially at right angles to said attachment direction from the exterior of said first housing via said channel into said tubular housing member, and adapted to receive a retainer, the retainer being insertable through said retainer insertion hole from a waiting position to a final position in which the retainer protrudes into said tubular housing member to retain a terminal fitting against removal, characterised in that one of said retainer and second housing is provided with an inclined face for contact with the other of said retainer and second housing whereby insertion of said second housing into said channel moves said retainer from the waiting position to the final position.
Such an arrangement ensures that the retainer is automatically inserted to the final position as the housings are engaged, and providing that the terminal fitting is fully inserted.
Preferably the outer side of the retainer is flush with the mouth of the retainer through-hole in the waiting position-this avoids transit damage. In this case the inclined face is preferably located on the retainer and in the channel for engagement by the second housing. This arrangement has the advantage that friction between the retainer and the housing is reduced by virtue of the inclined face on the retainer.